


Without a Foolish Heart

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Chris Argent Feels, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bir daha asla durmayacağım.” diye ilan etti Derek, Stiles ve Isaac yerlerine oturduklarında. “Ciddiyim.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Krematoryum ve Carpelia'yla yaptığımız challenge aktivitesi kapsamında yazılmıştır.
> 
> Keyword:Hamile

Telefon çalıyordu.

Derek o anda telefonları mümkün kılan her bir gelişim adımından, onu icat eden insanlardan, o insanların telefonlar yaparken kullanabilecekleri başparmaklara sahip olmalarından sorumlu olan evrimden, kısacası dünyadaki her şeyden nefret ediyordu.

Söylenecek kadar bile enerji bulamadığı için sessizce uzanıp telefonu aldı, gözlerini açılmaya henüz ikna edememişti. Körlemesine telefonu açmayı başarmış olması bir şanstı. Aslına bakılırsa Derek'in uyurken telefonunu kapatma konusunda oldukça katı bir tutumu vardı fakat bu alışkanlığı Allison Argent yaklaşık 9 ay önce onu aradığında değişmek zorunda kalmıştı. Derek telefonu kulağına koyup derin bir nefes aldı, sesinin duyulabilir bir şekilde çıkacağından bile emin değildi.

“'lo?”

“Derek!” diye bağırdı telefonun öbür ucundaki Scott ve Derek'in telefonunu o anda karşıdaki duvara fırlatmamasının tek sebebi bunun kıpırdamasını gerektirecek olmasıydı.

“Scott.” En azından tam bir kelime oluşturmuştu, başarı. “Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyorum ama çok uygunsuz bir saat olduğundan eminim ve-”

“İnanmayacaksın-hayır tatlım, yedek tulumları evde unuttum gidip almalıyım-”

“Scott-”

“Üzgünüm Allison'la konuşuyordum.” Arkadan garip sesler duyuluyordu, çarpılan dolap kapaklarına benzer sesler. Derek iç çekti.

“Scott, bana ne olduğunu söylemeyeceksen kapatıyorum-”

“Derek, bebek geliyor.” dedi Scott nefes nefese. Koşuyor olmalıydı.

Derek bunu biliyordu, tamam mı? Scott'ın durumunu gören herkes hamile olanın Allison değil de o olduğunu sanabilirdi. Derek aylar önce, doğum anında sakinleştirilmesi gerekenin Scott olacağından emin olduğuyla ilgili bir şaka yapmıştı ve anlaşılan kendini lanetlemişti. Bu Scott'tan aynı cümleyi 3. duyuşuydu.

“Scott, eğer yine-”

“Hayır, yemin ederim bu sefer tatbikat değil, Derek, bebek gerçekten geliyor. Ah tanrım, bebek gerçekten geliyor Derek, bu bir tatbikat değil aman tanrım-”

Bu Derek'in gözlerini açmasına yetecek kadar önemliydi işte. 

“Scott, sakinleş.” derken bir yandan da birkaç saat önce koltuğa fırlattığı kotunu yatağa doğru fırlatıyordu. “Allison iyi mi?”

“İyi olduğunu söylüyor, ama kötü olsa da bana söylemezmiş gibi geliyor, Derek gitmem gerek, araba kullanmam gerek, ah tanrım- diğerlerine haber verirsin değil mi-”

“O kısmını bana bırak.” Derek çekmeceden gözüne ilk ilişen tişörtü de çekip kotunun yanına fırlattı. “Yarın öğlene doğru orada oluruz. Sakinleş ve yola odaklan.”

“Tamam.” Scott'ın sesi pek ikna edici çıkmamıştı, Derek iç çekerek telefonu kapattı. Ekranın parlak ışığı gözlerini kısmasına sebep oldu ama oradaki rakamları görebilmişti. 

3.43

Derek iç çekmekle homurtu arasında bir ses çıkararak pantolonunu giymeye başladı, diğer eli uzun zamandır kullanmadığı bir numarayı çevirdi.

****************  
Derek UCLA'nın mermer bir kemerle işaretlenmiş Doğu kapısının önünde durduğunda saat 4.30'u gösteriyordu. Stiles kapının hemen önündeki otobüs durağında oturmuş, başı kendi omzuna düşmüş halde uyukluyordu, ayağının dibinde ufak bir çanta duruyordu. Derek midesindeki ani hareketlenmeyi farketmemiş gibi yapmaya çalışarak arabadan inip onun yanına doğru ilerledi, en azından bütün bu yolculuk boyunca yalnız kalmayacaklarını bilmek onu biraz olsun rahatlatıyordu.

“Stiles.”

Stiles omzuna dokunduğu anda gözlerini açtı, yüzüne saniyelik bir panik ifadesi yayılmıştı.

“Tanrı aşkına, insanları böyle uyandırmaman gerektiğini bilmiyor musun?” Dikleşip gözlerini sildi, o uzun bir sırtını esnetme seansına girişirken Derek gözlerini devirip onun çantasını bagaja koydu. Kendini meşgul etmesi gerekiyordu. Sadece on dakika daha, sonra Lydia ve Isaac de arabada onlarla beraber olacaklardı ve Derek ona bakmak zorunda kalmayacaktı. Onun hakkında düşünmek. Olanlar hakkında düşünmek.

“Scott seni ne zaman aradı?” Stiles kendini ön koltuğa atarken Derek'in kalbi ani bir spint attığına ikna olmuşçasına sert çarpmaya başlamıştı, yankısı başını ağrıtıyordu. Öylece durup onun kemerini takmasını izlemeye devam ederse geç kalacaklarını hatırlamak kıpırdamasının tek sebebiydi, dikkatle bu saatte elbette boş olan caddeden sağa saptı.

“Derek?” Stiles başını koltuğun arkasına yaslamış, yarı açık gözleriyle ona bakıyordu.

“Daha arabaya binmemişlerdi.” Derek, Scott'ın neden onu aradığından tam da emin değildi, Stiles daha mantıklı bir açıklama olurdu aslında. Gerçi Stiles'ın onları Beacon Hills'e taşıyacak herhangi bir araca sahip olmaması durumu açıklayabilirdi.

Bu saatte ışıkların hala çalışması insana çok tuhaf geliyordu. Kırmızı ışığa geldiklerinde Derek parmaklarıyla direksiyonda ritim tutarak büyük ihtimalle hala serviste, ölüm kalım savaşı veren Roscoe'yu düşündü. Son hızda giderken ağaca çarpmak Batmobile için bile riskli bir hareketken Stiles nedense 15 yaşında bir jipin bunu sorun etmeyeceğini düşünüvermişti işte.

“Derek?”

“Ne?” Sesi planlamadığı kadar sert çıkmıştı ama adını söylemesi sinirleri üzerinde beklenmedik etkiler yapıyordu. 

“Yeşil yandı.” dedi Stiles usulca, gözleri kapalıydı. Derek gaza basarken içinden kendine bir küfür savurdu. Bu Stiles'ın suçu değildi ki. Kendisine kızması gerekirken ona bağırması hiç adil değildi.

Birkaç saniye sonra apartmanın önünde durmuşlardı, Isaac'in 4, Lydia'nın 7. katında oturduğu apartmanın tamamı Derek'in babasına aitti. Hepsi birden UCLA'yı kazandıklarında Derek hepsine birer daire vermişti, tıpkı özenle olduğu tarafa bakmamaya çalıştığı 2. kattaki 6 numaralı daire gibi. Bir zamanlar Stiles'ın olan daire. Kanunen hala Stiles'ındı, her ne kadar bahsi geçen kişi tapuyu Derek'ten almayı oldukça kesin bir dille reddetmiş olsa da. Asansöre binerken başını salladı, bütün yol bunları düşünemezdi. Üzerinden 3 yıl geçmişti, artık bir anlamı olmamalıydı.

Önce Isaac'in sonra Lydia'nın kapılarını oldukça sert şekillerde çaldı. Isaac'in zili duyması o kadar uzun sürdü ki Derek bütün apartmanın uyandığına yemin edebilirdi. Bir kurtadamın bu gürültüye nasıl tahammül edebildiği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Isaac'in dairesinden önce insanın içini zıplatan korkunç bir çarpma sesi duyulmuş, sonra da Isaac dizini ovuşturarak ve alnında bir post-it'le kapıda belirmişti. Gözleri yarı kapalıydı.

“Derek-” dediği anda Derek onun sesindeki mızıldanma tonunu tanımıştı.

“Bebek geliyor.” diye yanıtladı net bir sesle. “Giyinmek için 5 dakikan var, gidip Lydia'yı getireceğim.”

Isaac kapıyı çarparak kapattığında Derek çoktan asansöre binmişti bile.

*************  
Lydia- kusursuz, muhteşem Lydia- günler öncesinden hazırladığı çantası ve incelikle planlanmış gibi görünen kıyafetiyle kapıyı açtığında Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Allison bana mesaj attı.” diye açıkladı Lydia, çantanın sapını onun eline tutuşturarak. “Stiles'ı aldın mı?”

“Arabada, uyuyor.” Derek onun kapısını kilitlemesini izlerken anahtarını alıp almadığını hatırlamaya çalıştı ama beyni yeterince uyumadığından dolayı hizmet vermeyi reddediyordu anlaşılan. Geri döndüğünde bir çilingir çağırabilirdi, o anda öncelikleri yapabildikleri kadar hızlı bir şekilde oraya varmaktı.

Isaac ve Lydia arka koltuğa geçerlerken-Isaac boylu boyunca uzanıp başını Lydia'nın kucağına koymuştu ve Lydia bir eliyle telefonunda bir şeylere bakarken diğeriyle onun saçlarını karıştırıyordu-Derek Scott'ın bir daha arayıp aramadığını kontrol etti, henüz aramamıştı. Stiles yanında sessizce uyuyordu, büyük ihtimalle uzunca bir süre uyanmayacaktı. Bu iyiydi.

Derek uzanıp radyoyu açtı ve sesini mümkün olan en kısık düzeye getirdi, kendisi uyuyakalırsa felaket kaçınılmazdı.

Radyodaki ses gelecek parçanın-Derek'in ilk kez duyduğu bir tane-adını belirttikten hemen sonra kulağa uygunsuz gelen bir keyifle saati söylemişti ve bu Derek'in alnını direksiyona yaslayıp uyumak yönündeki arzusunu tavana vurdurmuştu.

5.20.

****************

Stiles sonunda gözlerini açıp etrafına bakındığında saat neredeyse 7.30'tu. Güneş henüz tam olarak kendini gösterememişti bile ama günün gri parlaklığı bile Derek'in gözlerinin sulanmasına yetiyordu. Dikiz aynasından baktığında Lydia'nın başını cama yasladığını görebiliyordu.

“Epey uzaklaşmışız.” Stiles etrafa bakınmayı bitirip ona döndü. Gözlerinde hala uykunun izini görmek mümkündü, üzerindeki tişört çok tanıdıktı, Stiles'ın uyurken giymekten çok hoşlandıklarından biriydi. Derek onun ne kadar yumuşak olduğunu biliyordu.

Yola odaklanması gerekiyordu. Evet, yol. Güzel bir dikkat dağıtıcıydı, parmakları direksiyonda sıkılaştı.

“Ben kullanabilirim.” dedi Stiles.

“Evet, ölmek istersem.”

“Araba kullanabiliyorum-”

“Gözlerinden uyku akıyor.” Derek ona yargılayıcı bir bakış atabilmek için bir saniyeliğine gözlerini yoldan ayırdı. “Ben gayet iyiyim. Neden uyumaya dönmüyorsun?”

“Uyandım.” Stiles'ın sesi de onunkiyle eşleşebilecek kadar tersleşmişti, Derek bunu ummuş olsa duyduğunda kötü hissetmesi kaçınılmazdı.

“O zaman başka bir şeylerle ilgilen. Ve sessiz ol, uyuyorlar.”

Stiles bir saniyeliğine bu bilginin doğruluğunu test etmek ister gibi arka koltuğa baktı. Tekrar ona baktığında yüzü yumuşamıştı.

“Sence de beraber çok tatlı değiller mi?” diye fısıldadı ve Derek onun ses tonuna o kadar hazırlıksızdı ki neredeyse arabayı yoldan çıkaracaktı.

“Ben kullanabilirim.” dedi Stiles tekrar, Derek direksiyonu daha da sıkarken.

“Ben iyiyim.” Derek gözlerini yola dikti. “Dikkatimi dağıtma yeter.”

Stiles birkaç saniye daha ona bakmaya devam etti, bunu hissedebiliyordu. Sonra hiçbir şey söylemeden cebinden telefonunu çıkardı.

******************  
Tekrar konuştuğunda saat artık 8'di ve Lydia'yla Isaac bile uyanmışlardı.

“Derek?” dedi Isaac arkadan.

“Ne oldu?”

“Biraz duramaz mıyız?”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü acıktım?” dedi Isaac, sanki gerçekten maddeler üzerinde düşünüyormuş gibi. “Ve bacaklarım uyuştu?”

“Bekleyebilir.” Derek gözlerini yoldan ayırmayacaktı.

“Ben de acıktım.” dedi Lydia sakince.

“Bekleyebilir.”

“Derek?” dedi Stiles, telefonu bir an için indirerek. 

“Anladım, sen de acıktın. Bekleyebilir.”

“Acıkmadım.” Stiles'ın sesi hala epey huysuz çıkıyordu. “Tuvaletim geldi.”

“Tut.”

“Derek-”

“Stiles.”

“Tuvalet diyorum.” Stiles onunla bir aptalla konuşur gibi konuşuyordu, Derek'in sinirlerini kontrol altında tutma çabalarına hiç yardımcı olmayarak. “Hani doğal bir ihtiyaç?”

“En yakın arkadaşının bir bebeği oluyor-” diye hatırlattı Derek.

“Ve tanrıya şükür ki bebek doğmak için bana ihtiyaç duymuyor. Derek, ciddiyim, altıma yapmak üzereyim. Eğer hastaneye patlamış bir mesane vakası ve açlıktan bilinci kapanmış iki kişiyle gitmek istiyorsan sen bilirsin tabii-”

“Bu senin için bile dramatikti, Stiles.” dedi Derek tersçe. Yine de gördüğü ilk benzin istasyonunda durdu.

Stiles ölümcül bağlardan kurtulurmuş gibi kemerini açıp aceleyle tuvaletin olduğunu tahmin ettiği tarafa yöneldi, Isaac de siparişlerle beraber hemen onun arkasından kaybolmuştu. Lydia öne doğru gelip çenesini Derek'in koltuğuna yasladı.

“Hiç fena değil, neredeyse ben bile inanacaktım.”

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum.” dedi Derek sakince. Lydia'nın neden bahsettiğini gayet iyi biliyordu, onun her şeyin farkında olduğunu bildiği gibi. Sadece bunu Lydia için eğlenceli hale getirmemeye çalışıyordu.

“Tabii.” Lydia dikiz aynasından göz göze geldiklerinde ona memnuniyetle sırıttı. “Gerçekten, Derek, artık bunu düzeltmenin vakti gelmedi mi sence?”

“Senin tuvalete gitmen gerekmiyor mu?” Derek o anda bu konudan bahsedemezdi. Stiles'la oldukça sıkışık bir ortamda tıkılıp kalmışlarken değil. “Bir daha duracağımı sanma.”

“Pratiğini kaybediyorsun Hale.” Lydia ona dudak büktü ama hemen ardından arabadan inip Stiles'ın az önce kaybolduğu tarafa doğru yürümeye başladı ve Derek bunu bir kazanç saydı.

Elindekinin en iyisi buydu.

*******************  
İlk geri dönen Stiles olmuştu. 

İlk gidenin o olduğu göz önüne alındığında bu, o kadar da tuhaf bir durum değildi aslında ama Derek onunla bir kere daha yalnız kalma ihtimaline kendini hazırlamamıştı. Şimdi Derek hayatında sahip olmadığı bir ilgiyle arabanın bilgilendirici kitapçıklarından birine bakıyormuş gibi yapıyordu ve Stiles da torpido gözünde derinlemesine bir kazıya benzer bir şeylerle meşguldü.  
Bundan sıkılması sadece birkaç saniye sürmüştü, adil olmak gerekirse, Derek orada pek de ilginç şeyler tutmuyordu. Sonrasında Stiles çıkardığı her şeyi korkunç bir karışıklık halinde geri tıktı ve Derek'in yapmayacağını umduğu şeyi yaparak- adil olmak gerekirse, Stiles her zaman tam o şeyi yapardı zaten, Derek'in artık bunu ummayı kesmesinin zamanı gelmişti de geçiyordu bile- CD'leri incelemeye başladı.

“Tegan& Sara?” Stiles CD'nin üstünden ona bakıyordu, kaşları kalkmıştı ve yüzünde merakla eğlenme karışımı bir ifade vardı.

“Bir sorun mu var?”

“Hayır, sadece ben seni daha klasik rock tipinde biri diye düşünmüştüm hep.”

“Laura. O tipte olan Laura'ydı.” Derek en alttan bir Queen albümü çekip Stiles'a uzattı.

Bir an her şey eskiden olduğu gibi gelmişti. Stiles'la arabada, sıcak, sessiz bir yerde oturuyorlardı, Stiles'ın yüz ifadesi yumuşak ve açıktı. Laura'dan bahsetmişti. O anda uzanıp onu öpmek inanılmayacak kadar kolay görünüyordu. Derek kendini durdurmak için gözlerini onun yüzünden ayırıp kitapçıkta, direksiyonun üzerindeki tuşların neye yaradığını açıklayan detaylı çizime dikti. Bu şeyleri kim okuyordu ki? Belki de bunları bu yüzden arabaya koyuyorlardı, uzun yolculuklar sırasındaki tuhaf anları örtbas edebilmek için.

Belli ki Derek bir önceki hayatında azizlerden biriydi çünkü Stiles onun garip davranışı üzerine en ufak bir söz söylemeden, sessizce CD'leri incelemeye devam etti.

“Hey.” Isaac kendini koltuğa o kadar sert atmıştı ki Derek de Stiles da yerlerinden sıçradılar. Bu Isaac'i epey eğlendirmişe benziyordu. “Bana sonsuza kadar borçlu olduğunuzu hatırlatmaya gerek görmüyorum.” Elindeki kese kağıdından bir tart çıkardı. “Çikolata.” Stiles'a uzattı.

“Elma.” Derek iç çekerek dönüp pudra şekeri kaplı şeyi ondan aldı.

“Ve Lydia,” dedi Isaac, tam da bahsi geçen kızıl saçların sahibi yanına otururken. “Çilek.”

Hepsi yemeyi bitirdiklerinde- Derek zaten uykuluydu, bir de tek eliyle araba kullanacak değildi- motoru çalıştırdı. Hepsinin yüzlerinde memnun ifadeler olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“İtiraf et.” Isaac birden başını onun koltuğuyla Stiles'ınkinin arasındaki boşluktan uzatıvermişti. “Hayatında ettiğin en iyi kahvaltıydı.” 

“Konuşmaya devam edersen seni gördüğüm en ıssız yol kenarında indireceğim.” dedi Derek, ona dikiz aynasından bakarak. Isaac'in verdiği tek cevap -sevildiğinden emin bütün çocuklar gibi- gözlerini devirip sırıtmak olurken Derek gözlerini tekrar yola dikti.

Hayatında ettiği en iyi kahvaltılardan biriydi.

*************  
“Allison mesaj atmış.” diye duyurdu Lydia, sadece birkaç dakika sonra. “Hastanedelermiş, bebek daha doğmamış, ama sancılar arası süre kısalıyormuş.”

“Kulağa sakinmiş gibi geliyor.” dedi Isaac.

“Ben de Scott'tan mesaj aldım.” dedi Stiles bezginlikle eğlenme arası bir yerden. “Yazım yanlışları gözlerimi yakıyor ve sanırım bayılmak üzere. Doğuma Lydia girmek zorunda kalabilir.”

“İyi olacak.” dedi Lydia kendinden emin bir sesle. 

“Ben bu kadar kesin konuşmazdım.” dedi Derek 9 ay önceki o meşum telefon konuşmasını hatırlayarak. Scott saatlerce doğumda ölen annelerin istatistiklerinden, modern tıbbın bu vakalar üzerinde ne kadar etkisi olduğundan, bebeğin ters gelmesi ihtimalinden, kordon dolanmasının aslında o kadar da ender görünen bir durum olmadığından bahsedip durmuştu ve Derek sonunda ona bağırmadıysa bunun tek sebebi içinde bulabildiği anlayıştı. Scott Allison'ı çok seviyordu- hatta biraz fazla seviyor bile olabilirdi- ve onu kaybetme düşüncesi bile çılgına dönmesine yetiyordu. Derek bunu anlayabilirdi.

Aklının kaymaya başladığı kişi, hemen yanında elini uzatıp CD çalara bir CD yerleştirdi. Derek ismini görememişti. Birkaç saniye sonra havayı yumuşak bir melodi doldurdu, Derek dudaklarını sımsıkı birbirine bastırmış halde I was a Fool'un introsunu tanıdı. Herkes birden sessizleşmişti, Isaac bile telefonundan tuhaf, yumuşak oyuncaklarınkine benzer sesler çıkmasına sebep olan oyununu oynamayı bırakmıştı. Hepsi sanki trans halinde şarkıyı dinlediler.

Stiles bu şarkıyı özellikle mi seçmişti? Şarkıyı biliyor muydu? Acaba bir şekilde, Derek'in telefonunu yatağa fırlattıktan sonra her seferinde bu şarkıyı çaldığını biliyor olabilir miydi? (Bu durumlarda ekranda hala Stiles'ın kayıt sayfası açık oluyordu, onun bizzat seçtiği, dil çıkaran bir fotoğrafıyla tamamlanmış halde ve Derek'in onu aramamayı başarabilmesinin tek yolu telefonu fiziksel olarak kendinden uzaklaştırmak oluyordu.)

Şarkı bitti.

Sanki sadece kendileri değil, elektronik aletler de onlarla transa girmiş ve şarkı için susmuşlar gibi, son nota duyulduktan sonra hepsi aynı anda çalmaya başladılar.

Lydia kendisininkine cevap verdi, Stiles da kendisinkine. Derek, Isaac'i arayacak kim kaldığından emin değildi ama o da an itibariyle telefonda konuşuyordu. Kendi telefonunun da çaldığını ancak bacağındaki kararlı titremesinden dolayı farkedebildi.

“Chris?” Sesindeki şaşkınlığı gizleyememişti, Chris'le araları gayet iyiydi ama Argent'ın onu sık sık aradığı anlamına gelmiyordu bu. “Her şey yolunda mı?”

“Neredesiniz?” derken Chris'in sesi karşısında bir tehdit varmış gibi çıkmıştı.

“Yoldayız, sanırım birkaç saatlik daha yolumuz var, her şey yolunda mı-”

“Tehlikede değilim.” Chris'in sesinde tuhaf bir şey vardı, Derek'in tam olarak adlandıramadığı bir şey. “Hastanedeyim, Allison'ın yanında. Scott için kahve almaya geldim.”

“Chris-”

“Delirmek üzereyim.” 

Derek, Chris Argent'tan böyle bir şey duyacağını hiç düşünmemişti.

“Bir sorun olmadığını sanıyordum-”

“Bir sorun yok zaten, en azından Allison'la ilgili. O gayet iyi, hepimizden daha sakin. Ben sakin değilim. Eğer ona bir şey olursa-”

“Ona bir şey olmayacak.” Derek araba kullanırken telefonla konuşmaktan nefret ederdi ama Chris'in durumu epey ciddi gibiydi. “Beni duyuyor musun? Hiçbir sorun çıkmayacak-”

“Ama eğer çıkarsa-” Bir an sessizlik oldu, Derek'in onun kapattığından şüphe etmesine yetecek kadar uzun bir süre. “O kalan tek ailem.” dedi Chris en sonunda. “Tek çocuğum. Derek-”

“Ona hiçbir şey olmayacak.” dedi Derek en ikna edici sesiyle. “Scott'la beraber oturmayı bırak, tamam mı? Birbirinizi korkutmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyor gibi duruyorsunuz. Kafeteryada oturmaya devam et, geldiğimizde haber vereceğim.”

“Tamam.” Chris'in durumu gerçekten ciddi olmalıydı, Derek'in onu herhangi birinden emir alırken gördüğü ilk andı bu. 

“Sakin ol.” diye ekledi kapatmadan önce.

“Allison hala sakin.” diye bildirdi Lydia, tam da onunla aynı anda kapatarak. “Biraz nefes nefeseydi ama normal. Biz gelene kadar doğurmayacağını iddia ediyor.” Hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Scott da nefes nefeseydi ama ne yazık ki hala sakin değil.” dedi Stiles, telefonu kapatırken. “Bana tekrar ters gelen bebeklerle ilgili o garip şeyleri anlatıp durdu. Sanırım oraya vardığımızda onu psikiyatri bölümüne doğru bir yürüyüşe çıkarsam iyi olacak.”

“Melissa hepinize sevgilerini yolladı.” Isaac hala sırıtıyordu. “Heyecanlıymış ama Scott'ın halini gördükten sonra kendisinin ilgisiz bile sayılabileceğini söyledi. Bir de Chris'i hiçbir yerde bulamıyormuş-”

“Chris kafeteryada, Scott'ın izinden gitmekle meşgul.” diye lafa karıştı Derek. “Ona orada beklemesini söyledim.”

“En azından herkes hala hayatta.” dedi Stiles, durumu çok da ciddiye almıyor gibiydi. “Ve benim tuvaletim geldi.”

“Daha son durmamızın üzerinden 2 saat bile geçmedi.” Derek ona ters ters baktı.

“Bu bana birini hatırlatıyor.” Lydia kendi kendine güldü. “Hamile olmadığından emin misin, Stiles?”

“Aman ne komik!” Stiles kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Dün kaç kupa kahve içtiğim konusunda bir fikriniz var mı?”

“Durmayacağız.” dedi Derek kesin bir sesle.

********************  
Durduklarında Derek, Lydia'nın ona dikiz aynasından attığı yargılayıcı bakışa karşılık “Benzin almamız gerekiyordu.” açıklamasını yapmıştı.

İkisi de ona inanmayacak kadar fazla şey biliyorlardı.

********************  
“Bir daha asla durmayacağım.” diye ilan etti Derek, Stiles ve Isaac yerlerine oturduklarında. “Ciddiyim.”

“Tamamdır.” dedi Stiles oldukça ciddiyetsiz bir şekilde ve telefonuyla ilgilenmeye geri döndü. Arabaya tekrar sessizlik çökmüştü, Lydia arka koltukta Isaac'i gelecek perşembe quizine çalıştırıyordu.

Derek bu yolculuğun bir an önce bitmesini istiyordu. Bir de sonsuza kadar devam etmesini.

Stiles yüzü cama dönük olacak şekilde o tarafa doğru kıvrılmıştı, büyük ihtimalle telefonundan bir şey okuyordu. Belki Scott'tan gelen başka mesajlar, ya da ders notları.

Ya da hoşlandığı biri, nerede olduğunu soruyor olabilirdi.

Bu düşünce Derek'in kalbinin doğruca midesinin üst tarafına çakılmasına sebep oldu. Neden şimdiye kadar aklına gelmemişti acaba, elbette Stiles'ın başkasından hoşlanması yüksek bir ihtimaldi. Sonra da mezun olacaktı zaten. Belki de ülkenin diğer ucunda çalışmak için ayrılacaktı? Zaten yakın bir yere gitse bile, Derek saplantılı gibi onu takip edemezdi ya.

Şikayet edemezdi, bunu kendine bizzat kendisi yapmıştı.

Bunu düşünmek için iyi bir zaman değildi. Bebek geliyordu, tanrı aşkına. Bebek. Gerçek bir bebek, etten ve kemikten yapılma, ağlayan, ilgi isteyen, korunmaya muhtaç bir bebek. Scott, Beacon Hills'i kendi başına idare edebilecek miydi? Bebekten sonra?

Derek Beacon Hills'e dönme ihtimalini bebek haberini aldığından beri bininci kez değerlendirdi. Şimdiki evinde mutluydu, en azından hiçbir yerinde sevdiği insanların ne kadar ölü olduklarıyla ilgili hatırlatmalar yoktu. Lydia, Isaac ya da Stiles hakkında endişelenmesine gerek kalmıyordu, onlara her zaman yardım edebilecek kadar yakındı.

(Scott ve Allison hakkında endişelenmesine zaten gerek yoktu, Scott Allison'a bir şey olmasına asla izin vermezdi ve aslında, bu biraz tehlikeli olabilirdi. Neyse ki Allison da Scott'a bir şey olmasına asla izin vermezdi ve Derek'in yıllar önce kabullenmek zorunda kaldığı üzere, Allison hem ikisinden de daha akıllıydı hem de iş savaşmaya gelince ikisinden de iyiydi.)

Yine de Scott ondan yardım isterse bunu asla reddedemezdi, dolayısıyla kendini Beacon Hills'e hazırlamaya başlasa iyi ederdi.

Gerçi Chris hala oradaydı, o tek başına bütün kasabaya sahip çıkabilirdi ama Derek artık kendini kötü olasılığa hazırlaması gerektiğini kabullenmişti.

“Hala gelmedik mi?” diye sordu Isaac, hala gelmedikleri acı verici şekilde bariz olmasına rağmen. Derek cevap vermedi. 

Daha sonra kimse sessizliği bozmadı.

****************  
Derek en sonunda arabayı Beacon Hills Memorial Hastanesi'nin önünde durdurduğunda, güneş en tepede, solgun ve uzak halde asılı duruyordu ve Melissa birkaç dakika önce Stiles'ı arayıp doğumun başladığını haber vermişti.

Herkes inip aceleyle kapıya koştururken Derek arabayı diğer tarafa çevirip otoparka girdi. Scott'a söylediklerine rağmen kendisinin de panik olmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. İster istemez Cora'nın doğduğu günü hatırladı, Peter lanetler savurarak onu götürmeyi kabul edene kadar sürekli konuşup durmuştu. O güne dair pek fazla şey hatırlamıyordu, sadece Cora'nın minik elleri ve kendi korkusu. O kadar incinebilir görünüyordu ki, Derek kendisini ya da Laura'yı ya da Peter'ı asla o halde hayal edememişti. Bunun nasıl görüneceğini merak etti, büyük ihtimalle gördüğü bütün bebeklere benzeyecekti, minyatür bir insan. Kurtadam olarak doğması düşük bir ihtimaldi ama yine de bir ihtimaldi işte. Derek bir an kendini kafası karışık halde buldu, insan olursa daha güvende olacaktı ama aynı zamanda daha kırılgan olacaktı, düşmanlar için açık bir hedef tıpkı-

Tıpkı Stiles'ın da olduğu gibi.

İşte, farketme anı onu bir kez daha bulmuştu. Stiles'ı her görüşünde onu neden bıraktığını kendine sorup duruyordu ve sonra, hatırlıyordu. Yapmak zorunda olduğunu. Doğru olanın bu olduğunu, ne kadar doğru hissettirmiyor olursa olsun.

İç çekerek arabadan inip hastaneye yöneldi, kafeterya neyse ki hemen girişteydi. Chris orada soğumuş iki bardak kahveyle oturuyordu, bakışları camlaşmıştı.

“Chris?” 

Chris başını kaldırıp ona baktı, yüzünün çizgileri biraz gevşemişti.

“Doğum başlamış, neden buradasın?”

“Burada beklememi söyledin.” Chris elini yüzüne kapattı. “Orada duramam. Bitince bana haber verirler, orada bekleyemem-”

“Tamam.” Derek onun karşısına oturup soğumuş kahveden birkaç yudum aldı, en azından susuzluğunu gidermişti. “Her şey iyi olacak.”

“O burada olsa ne yapılacağını bilirdi.” dedi Chris titreyen bir sesle. Derek bir an nedensizce onun Kate'i kastettiğini sandı ama sonra Victoria'dan bahsettiğini anladı. Elbette.

Ne diyebilirdi ki? Üzgünüm? Ölümüne istemeden de olsa karışmışken? Kulağa saçma gelirdi herhalde.

“Her şey iyi olacak.” diye tekrarladı bunun yerine, kendi kulağına bile bıktırıcı gelecek kadar sık tekrarlamıştı aynı cümleyi. “Olacağını biliyorsun.”

“Allison'ı da kaybedersem-”

“Etmeyeceksin.” Derek gözlerini kahvesine dikti. “Allison bir savaşçı. Hiçbir şey olmayacak.”

Tam o sırada telefonu çalmasaydı Derek kendi kulaklarına telesekreter mesajı gibi gelen aynı cümleleri tekrarlamaya devam edebilirdi. Telefonu açtı.

“Bebek doğdu!” diye bağırdı Stiles diğer uçtan, sesi ağlamış gibi çıkıyordu. “Gelip onu görmelisiniz!” Derek bir şey söyleyemeden kapattı.

“Torununu görmek istemiyor musun?” Derek Chris'in düşmüş omuzlarına baktı. “Hadi ama.”

Argent'la beraber asansörde dikilirlerken Derek Beacon Hills hakkında düşünüyordu. İkisi için de ağzına kadar doğumlar ve ölümlerle dolu olan Beacon Hills.  
Derek bu küçük bebeğin diğer listeye katılmasına asla izin vermeyecekti. Asansörden inmelerinden hemen önce Chris'e baktığında, onun yüzünde de aynı düşünceyi gördü.

**********

“Yani, şuna baksanıza.” dedi Scott on milyon beş yüz bininci kez, bebeğin minik ayaklarından birini avucunda tutarak. “O kadar minik ki! Şu parmaklara bak, parmağa bile benzemiyorlar-”

“Jelibona benziyorlar.” dedi Stiles hemen Allison'ın diğer tarafından. Gözleri ve burnu hala kırmızıydı, arabadaki ilgisiz hallerini düşününce bu Derek'e epey komik görünmüştü. “Her yeri jelibona benziyor. Ve sen baba oldun Scott. Hala inanamıyorum.”

“Bana mı söylüyorsun?” Scott onun ayağını bırakıp parmağını avucuna bastırdı, bebek refleksif bir şekilde parmağına tutunurken tam bir aptal gibi gülümsedi. “Bunu biz yaptık. Hiç inandırıcı gelmiyor.”

“Anladık, hiç inandırıcı değil.” dedi Allison yattığı yerden, onun da yüzünde ağlama emareleri vardı ama o anda gülümsüyordu ve o kadar güzeldi ki. Derek bir anda Scott'ın ona her baktığında böyle mi gördüğünü merak etti. Büyük ihtimalle öyle oluyor olmalıydı, Stiles kırmızı burun, yataktan çıkmış haliyle duran saçlar ve pijama tişörtüyle Derek'e bir sanat eseri gibi göründüğüne göre.

Aşk, dünyadaki en rezil şeydi.

Bebek uyanıp bahsi geçen jelibon gibi ellerini yumruk yaparak ağlamaya başladı. İşte, Derek'in bebeklerle ilgili en özlemediği şey de gelmişti sonunda.

“Acıktı.” dedi Melissa, Scott'ın dehşet dolu bakışına açıkça gülerek. “Onlara biraz izin verelim.”

Derek de Lydia, Isaac, Stiles ve Chris'le beraber Melissa'yı takip etti. Lydia doğruca karşı duvara dayanmış olan banka çökmüştü, Isaac de yanına oturdu. Melissa ve Chris torunları olduğuna ne kadar inanamadıklarıyla ilgili bir sohbete başlamışlardı ve Derek birden kendini çok yanlış bir yerdeymiş gibi hissetti. 

Bir an sonra Stiles elini tutmuş, onu bir yere doğru çekiştiriyordu.

Derek bir yerlere çekiştirilmekten hoşlanmazdı ama burada bahsettiği Stiles'dı, üstelik elini tutuyordu. Onu rahatça bıçaklamak için ormana götürüyor olsa bile Derek o anda umursayamazdı.

Onun yerine Stiles onu lobiye getirmişti. Fazlaca beyaz, fazlaca steril kokan ve fazlaca serin olan lobiye. Ama Derek oturma köşesine yöneldiğinde Stiles onu çekiştirmeye devam etti.

Sonunda otoparka geldiklerinde durdu. Derek onun duvara oturmasını mana vermeye çalışarak izledi, neden içerde gayet işlevsel mobilyalar varken duvar tepesinde oturmak istiyordu ki? En azından arabada oturabilirlerdi-

“Sence de harika değil miydi?” dedi Stiles birden. “Bebek?”

“Elbette.”

“Scott'la ilgili söylediğim her şeyi geri alıyorum.” Stiles burnunu çekti ve güldü. “Yani, halime baksana.”

“Görebiliyorum.” Derek onun yanına oturdu. “Yolda çok ilgisizdin-”

“Sana bir sır vereceğim ama Scott'a söylemeyeceğine söz ver.”

“Söz.”

“Bütün yol boyunca doğum komplikasyonları hakkında okuyordum.” Gülümsemesi biraz daha genişledi. “Yani, bu bir şey. Hayatımızda olan bir şey.”

“Ne, doğum komplikasyonları mı?”

“Hayır, aptal, doğum.” Stiles onun omzuna vurdu. “Bebekler!”

“Biraz daha az coşkulu olabilirsin-”

“Arkadaşlarım evli, Derek.” Stiles tekrar burnunu çekti, normalde Derek'i deli eden bir şeydi bu ama Stiles yaptığında neredeyse sevimli geliyordu. “Arkadaşlarım evli ve bebekleri oluyor ve ben 21 yaşındayım-”

“Yeni bir şey var mı?” dedi Derek. “Yani, bu bilgilerin seni neden heyecanlandırdığını-”

Stiles onu öptü.

Derek aslında bunu hiç beklememişti ama beyninde minik, gizli bir yer bekliyordu anlaşılan, çünkü Stiles'ı yıllardır bu anı planlıyormuş gibi yakalamıştı, ellerini sırtına koyup onu kendine çekiyordu ve Stiles'ın elleri tişörtünü kavrayan yumruklar halinde göğsünde duruyordu.

“Sen dünyadaki en büyük aptalsın.” dedi Stiles bir saniyeliğine geri çekilip. Derek vakit kaybetmeden onun çenesini, sonra da boynunu öperken hafifçe güldü. “Biliyordum. Tam bir aptalsın.”

“Stiles-” dedi Derek onun boğazına.

“Bununla tartışamazsın, aptal olduğunu sen de biliyorsun-”

“Kötü bir fikirdi,” diye kabullendi Derek. “Ama bunu senin iyiliğin için yaptım.”

“Tanrı aşkına Derek, korkunçsun.” Stiles parmaklarını onun şakaklarına bastırıyordu, çok tanıdık bir hareket. “Üç yıl. Üç yıl-”

“Biliyorum-Stiles-”

“Bunu bir daha yapmaya kalkarsan,” dedi Stiles, sonra Derek'in alnını öpmek için duraksadı. “Seni öldürürüm. Ciddiyim, Allison yardım edeceğine söz verdi, hatta Scott da hatta-”

“Lydia?” diye önerdi Derek, bir yandan da onun karnına dokunup duruyordu, neden yaptığını sorsa bir cevap veremezdi, sadece kendini durduramıyordu.

“Hayır, Lydia değil.” Stiles saçlarına doğru konuşuyordu. “Lydia senin de pişman olacağını söylemişti.”

“Lydia her zaman hepinizden daha akıllıydı.”  
“Ve senden de.” diye ekledi Stiles.

“Ve benden de.” diye kabullendi Derek. “İçeri dönmemiz gerekmiyor mu?”

“Doğru.” Stiles kollarını gevşetmemişti.

“Önce beni bırakman gerekiyor.” dedi Derek kısık bir gülüşle.

“Doğru.” diye tekrarladı Stiles, onu bırakarak. “Scott'ın benden vaftiz babası olmamı istediğini biliyor muydun? Benden.”

“Bundan şüphe mi etmiştin gerçekten?”

“Hayır, ama yine de-”

“Stiles.”

“Sağdıçken yüzüğü kaybettim. Hangi cebimde olduğunu unuttum. Üstelik sadece iki cebim vardı.” Derek gülmeye başladığında Stiles onun omzuna bir yumruk geçirdi. “Bütün tören planı aksadı!”

“Hatırlıyorum. Demek ki onlar bunu bu kadar büyütmemiş-”

“Bir bebek, Derek.” Stiles ona ışıldayan, kırmızı gözlerle baktı. “Bir bebek.”

“En azından onu cebine koyamazsın.”

“Tanrım.” Stiles yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ne kadar kötü espriler yapabildiğini unutmuşum-”

“İyi olacak.” Derek onun elini tuttu. “Belki bakıcılık görevinde sana yardım bile edebilirim.”

**************

“Başını tut.” diye hatırlattı Derek, Scott panikle havada sallanan elini bebeğin minik başının altına koydu. Bebek ani sarsıntı karşısında hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkardı.

“Daha yavaş.” Allison elini onunkinin altına koydu. “İşte böyle.” Scott'a ışıl ışıl gülümsedi. “Şimdi Stiles denesin.”

“Ne, hayır.” Stiles ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Kötü fikir, kötü kötü-”

“Stiles.” dedi Lydia. “21 yaşındasın.”

“Tamam, bu farkedilir ölçüde kötü bir fikir.” dedi Stiles sakin bir sesle. Sonra Lydia'ya döndü. “İyi miydi?”

“Umutsuz vakasın.” Lydia gülümsedi. “Tut şu bebeği.”

“Ya düşerse-”

“Bebekler göründüklerinden daha sağlamdırlar.” dedi Derek ve Allison ona minnet dolu bir bakışla baktı.

“Bebek tutmayı biliyorsun.” Stiles'ın ağzı hafifçe açık kalmıştı. “Tabii ki biliyorsun.” Bundan sanki dünyanın 8.harikasıymış gibi bahsediyordu.

“Biliyorum. Sen de öğrensen iyi olur.” Derek onu Scott'a doğru itti.

“Ah tanrım.” Stiles Scott'ın kolları arasında kıpırdamaya başlayan bebeğe dehşetle baktı. “Ya kendini aşağı atarsa-”

“Neden öyle bir şey yapsın?” dedi Scott kaşlarını çatarak.

“Neden olmasın Scott, o bir bebek. Pek mantıklı şeyler yapmakla ünlü değildirler-”

“Stiles.” dedi Allison.

Stiles konuşmayı derhal kesti ve kadere razı olmuş bir bakışla Scott'ın bebeği kollarına koymasını izledi.

Derek bir ara Allison'a bunu nasıl yaptığını sormalıydı.

“İşte.” Scott ellerini yavaşça çekti. “Gördün mü? Seni sevdi.”

“Nereden biliyorsun ki?” Stiles bebeğe temkinli bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. “Belki de benden nefret etmiştir?”

“Stiles.” dedi Allison tekrar.

“İyi, tamam.” Stiles bebeğe o kadar sevgi dolu bir şekilde bakıyordu ki Derek Isaac'i bile onlara şefkatle bakarken gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi.

“Adı ne olacak?” dedi Stiles uzun bir süre sonra. Bebek onları pek eğlenceli bulmamıştı anlaşılan, tekrar uyumuştu.

“Biz Alexis diye düşünmüştük.” Allison Scott'a bakıp gülümsedi. Derek onları bu kadar sevmese sinir bozucu olduklarını düşüneceğinden emindi. 

“Bence ona daha havalı bir isim koymalıyız.” dedi Stiles, bebeği uyandırmamak için kısık sesle konuşuyordu.

“Stiles.” dedi Scott iç çekerek. “Sana söyledim, bebeğin adını Padme koymayacağız.”

“Çünkü Star Wars denen hazineden haberi olmayan cahillersiniz.” Stiles bir çocuk gibi somurttu. “İyi, koymayın. Her neyse. En azından onu cehaletinizle boğamayacaksınız, çünkü ona gerekli bilgileri vermek için etrafta olacağım. Bunu bilmek içimi rahatlatıyor.”

Scott ağlamakla gülmek arasında kalmış bir yüz ifadesiyle Stiles'a sarılırken- “Scott, bebeği ezeceğiz-”-Derek yavaşça başını çevirdi- bu özel bir andı- ve Allison'la göz göze geldiler. Allison ona göz kırptığında Derek gözlerini devirdi ama gülümsemesine karşılık vermeden duramadı.

***************  
“Sana çok önemli bir şey söylemem gerek.” dedi Stiles, Lydia ve Isaac arka koltukta birbirlerine Alexis'in çeşitli açılardan çekilmiş fotoğraflarını gösterip cıvıldaşırlarken.

Derek'in direksiyondaki kavrayışı sıkılaştı.

“İlk doğan çocuğumuzun adını Padme koyacağım.” dedi Stiles ciddiyetle. “Erkek olursa da Luke.”

“Senden ayrılıyorum.” dedi Derek dümdüz bir ifadeyle. 

“Tabii ki ayrılmıyorsun.” Stiles ona sırıttı. “'Luke, ben senin babanım' diyebileceğini hayal etsene bir. Bunu geçemezsin.”

“Aslına bakarsan, ben Star Trek'i tercih ederim.” 

“Senden ayrılıyorum!” dedi Stiles yüzünde abartılı bir şok ifadesiyle ve Derek gülüşüne engel olamadı.

****************  
“Tuvalete gitmem gerek.”

“Stiles, hamile olmadığına emin misin sen?”

“Bir biyoloji mezunu olmasına sadece tek sömestr kalmış olan sen olduğun için, bu söylediğin üzerine düşünme işini sana bırakacağım Lydia.”

“Erkek denizatları-”

“Benim dahil olduğum bir grup değil.”

“Homo sapiens'in sahip olmadığı başka bir özellik nedir biliyor musun Stiles? Şekil değiştirme. Ama biz iki tanesiyle yolculuk ediyoruz.”

“Keşke bir denizatı olsaydım ve bebeklerini doğurabilseydim. Ne kadar zeki olacaklarını düşünsene.”

“Bu söylediğin bu kadar garip olmasa çok tatlı olabilirdi.”

“Teşekkürler. Küçük sohbetimiz çok keyifliydi ama cidden, tuvalete gitmem gerek.”

Üç ayrı ses, aynı anda, aynı şeyi söyledi. 

“Tut.”

“Hepiniz korkunçsunuz.”  
**********************  
Benzinlikte durduklarında - “Hayır Lydia, ona hayır diyemiyor falan değilim, bu doğal bir ihtiyaç-”- Beacon Hills'te kalma seçeneği Derek'e tuhaf bir şekilde iyi gözükmeye başlamıştı.

**********************  
“Ben acıktım.”

“Bir daha asla durmayacağım derken ciddiydim, Stiles.”

Üç ayrı ses, aynı anda, aynı şeyi söyledi.

“Ya, tabii.”

Derek hepsini bulabildiği en ıssız yol kenarında bırakacaktı.

Bu yolculuk bir an önce bitsin istiyordu.

***************  
Bir başka benzinlikte durduklarında- “Tek kelime bile etme, Lydia.”- Derek ön camdan kolları abur cuburla dolu oraya doğru gelen Isaac'e bakarak gülümsedi.

Bu yolculuk sonsuza kadar sürsün istiyordu.


End file.
